


Subway

by Corpus



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Egg Laying, Exhibitionism, KOMAEDA LAYS EGGS IN A SUBWAY WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, M/M, Once again I took this too seriously to label as crack, Oviposition, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpus/pseuds/Corpus
Summary: Komaeda ruins Hinata's trip to Subway and also his life.





	Subway

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love oviposition but I also love how ridiculous it is.
> 
> I wrote this last December. I asked my friends for a KomaHina prompt and they told me "Komaeda oviposition in Subway" and I said hell yeah. Everyone is 18 in this fic!
> 
> All comments are appreciated and I hope you enjoy! (LOL)
> 
> Want me to write you something? Email in my profile <3

“Ah, Hinata-kun… doesn’t this place feel… **hope** ful?”  
Hinata turned around. “It’s just a fucking Subway.”  
And it was. They had just entered a normal fucking Subway Sandwiches Shop. Komaeda gave Hinata a calm smile. “Hinata-kun, I’m so glad to be here with you.”  
“Okay whatever.”  
Hinata turned and walked to the counter. Behind it stood a bored looking teen.  
“Hello welcome to Subway what can I get you.”  
“Hey I’ll have a…”

Hinata stopped when he realized Komaeda hadn’t followed him. Ko had sat down at one of the tables with the long benches. He looked at Hinata with a spaced out expression. Nothing out of the usual.  
“Get in line. Don’t you want anything?”  
“I trust Hinata-kun to feed me.”  
Gross. Hinata turned back to the teen. “Yeah I’ll have a footlong turkey on French bread with uhhhh spinach and uhhhhh tomatoes and uhhhhh mustard and that’s it.” He rubbed his temples. “And a fuckin. Bukkake special.”  
“A what?”  
“Bag of chips and two fountain drinks please.”  
The teen made the order and Hinata brought it over to Komaeda’s table, but not before getting his Orange Crush fountain beverage. As he slipped into the seat opposite Komaeda he spoke. “Those new drink machines are weird but I like them. I just got Orange Crush but I could have put like, cherry flavour in it. How cool is that.”  
“Wow Hinata-kun that does sound really cool.”

Hinata passed half of his sandwich to Komaeda. Komaeda put it on his napkin without taking a bite and looked at Hinata. Hinata raised an eyebrow, mouth full of Subway Sandwich.  
“What.”  
“Hinata-kun they’re inside me.”  
“What the fuck?”  
Komaeda rubbed his stomach giving him that same glazed-over look. “Eggs Hintata-kun. Do you want to feel them?”  
Hinata put his sandwich down. “What the fuck are you talking about? Jesus Christ.”  
Komaeda let out a breathy sigh. “Ah, I can feel them Hinata-kun.” He shifted in his seat and rubbed his belly more. “It hurts.”  
“Oh my god. What did you do this time?”  
Komaeda twisted on the Subway bench so his legs were up on the seat, spread.  
“Hinata-kun help me birth them.”

Hinata stood up. He glanced over at the teen behind the counter. They weren’t paying attention. He turned back to Komaeda and spoke in a low tone.  
“Did you fucking… stuff your ass with eggs before we left? What the fuck is wrong. with. you.” He punctuated each word with a light slap on the table.  
Komaeda moaned, spreading his legs further. Hinata looked back up. The teen was gone now. To the back? The break room? Hinata didn’t know what was behind the Subway Counter. But that wasn’t important right now. He turned back to Komaeda.  
“Just hold them in??? I don’t know! Fuck!”  
Komaeda shook his head. “I can’t, they’re coming out now.”  
“Go to the bathroom or something! Wait, shit. They lock the bathrooms at Subway.” There was no way he was going to ask the teen for the keys. Not while this was happening. They were not getting banned from another Subway.  
He climbed on the bench in front of him, between Komaeda’s spread legs, unbuckling Ko’s belt and slipping his pants and boxers off, constantly glancing around to see if anyone walked in on… this.  
Komaeda let out another moan before speaking. “Hold my hand Hinata-kun… they’re yours.”  
“No they’re fucking not.” He whispered. “Shut the fuck up and push them out.”

Komaeda gave another loud moan and Hinata resisted the urge to slap a hand over his mouth. A blue silicone egg popped out of his asshole. It was the worst thing Hinata had seen in his life. “Fucking finally.”  
“There’s more Hinata-kun… I can feel them.”  
“You’re the one who put them in you idiot! You KNOW there’s more!”  
Komaeda’s response was another breathy groan as this time he birthed a green silicone egg.  
“Jesus Fucking Christmas.”  
“One more Hinata-kun…”  
“GOD.”  
Komaeda grasped at Hinata’s hand and Hinata swatted him away. “Hurry up you fuck!”  
Komaeda’s face was red from the strain. “Hinata-kun… it hurts…”  
“Yeah fucking DUH.”  
“You did this to me.”  
“NO.”  
With one last breath Komaeda pushed a red egg out. “Ah, triplets.”  
“I hate everything about you.”

Hinata stood up and grabbed his Orange Crush as Komaeda struggled to stand up and pull his pants back on. “I’m so happy Hinata-kun.”  
“This is the worst thing I’ve seen and or done in my life and I lived at a school where we had to murder our friends. So thanks. Thanks a lot Komaeda, you have ruined my life forever now.”

Hinata picked up his meal and threw it in the garbage before heading towards the door. He had lost his appetite forever.  
“Wait up Hinata-kun!”  
Hinata stopped, and paused a moment before turning. Komaeda caught up to him, holding the ass-eggs in his hands.  
“What are we going to name them?”  
Hinata: *looks into the camera like in the office* *laugh track*

**Author's Note:**

> This is my magnum opus.


End file.
